Waiting
by Inherent Anxiety
Summary: The world was created in seven days. Now, it takes the world seven days to end. Bobby finds it ironic. One-shot inspired by a quote from Jim Beaver.


Summary: It took God seven days to make the world. And now, it takes the world seven days to end. Bobby finds it ironic. One-shot inspired by a quote from Jim Beaver.

Disclaimer: Supernatural is Kripke's.

A/N: I'm kind of disappointed in the end but other than that, I really enjoyed writing this story and how it turned out so I hope you guys like it too:)

_"If it all goes south, Bobby would crack open a holy water beer, put his feet up on the back porch and watch the world end." - Jim Beaver_

Day 1

He saw it coming. There were clues left and right, and Bobby Singer is no idiot. Yeah, he had a feeling this was it. So he drops his head and sighs, and goes to the fridge to pull out a nice, cool beer. And then Bobby goes to the front porch and sits down, and looks out as far as he can see. 

Yes, he's sad. Yes, it sucks that the world is ending, but all he's got left are the Winchester brothers and he has no idea where they are. Plus phone lines are down or something, because he tried to call them but it didn't work.

Within three hours the world is on fire. Literally. Bobby sees fire in the distance, and he sees a hell of a lot of it. He sips his beer quietly. He barely notices the fact that he's tapping his foot anxiously. He wonders if he's going to Hell. He supposes he might, if Hell hadn't already come here. That's one good thing, with all the demons here on Earth, maybe Dean will just go to Heaven with them.

Within four hours hell hounds are everywhere. Bobby puts some salt down, and some holy water and a few devils' traps because he doesn't want to fight. He's damn sick of fighting. He doesn't mean to fall asleep but around 2 AM he's out.

Day 2

When he awakes he grabs a new beer and an apple to snack on. He wanders around his house a while, looking over old photos. He thinks about the Winchester's again when he stumbles across one of them when they were 8 and 4. They look genuinely happy, and Bobby misses those days. He wants things to go back to the way they were. Before John went missing, before Sam died, before Dean made that goddamned deal…maybe even before his wife died.

He goes back to the front porch and watches flames in the distance again, and hopes no one is dying them. He makes up what life would be like right now if his wife was alive. He thinks he'd be happier, because at least he'd be watching the world end with some company.

Day 3

It's pitch black out. The power went out hours ago, but Bobby guesses it's around 4:30 or 5 in the morning. Some hell hounds come by growling and snapping at him, but they can't get past the salt. Bobby thinks about shooting them. When he realizes they could go off and kill innocent people, Bobby decides to kill them so he goes inside, grabs a gun, and fires into the blackness, watching the dog forms go down.

**- - -**

"Bobby! Bobby!" the voice is muffled, but Bobby is sure it's there. He expects to see the Winchester boys hurrying towards him, looking like they always have; Dean joking around, and Sam rolling his eyes and laughing at his older brother, but deep down there's always an admiration there. Disappointment stabs at him when he sits up and sees an empty road glaring back at him. It was all a dream. He fell asleep. And that's it.

He just doesn't want to be alone anymore. It might be nice to have some company, other than his own damn thoughts for a while.

Day 4

The smell is strong. It hasn't taken long for the hot sun to spread the smell of rotting hell hound through the occasional winds. Those winds have gotten too rare, Bobby has decided. It's too hot.

Bobby drags the four hounds to the woods and buries them. It wastes a few hours, but it sure is nice to have that smell going away. As he pats the last of the dirt on top of the dogs' graves with the shovel, and wipes his sweat away, he looks around the shady woods for a while, breathing in the fresh air. He finds himself wondering why it is so hot in all this shade. That's when he sees those fires from the distance heading his way through the woods. He hurries out of the woods, and towards his house. 

Unsure of how to handle all this exactly, he grabs a hose and sprays at the fire until it all goes away. That wastes another couple hours. He then sprays his own head lightly, hoping some of the heat will just go away, just disappear.

Bobby lays down more salt, and draws a few other devils' traps in the bright, green grass. He goes back to the porch, opening a new beer.

A man with brown, but graying hair slides by, not crossing the salt. Bobby thinks about running inside to grab a holy water beer, but he needs no proof that the man is a demon when he grins and his eyes flash black.

"You realize how pathetic you are, right?" the demon hisses.

"Would you rather I get up and fight? I see no point," Bobby shrugs.

"Good point. It is easier without you fighting," he grins.

"So leave me alone," Bobby retorts. "I'm just waiting for the world to end."

"It's sad," the demon mumbles, but he leaves.

Day 5

"Bobby!" Bobby thinks it's his dreams again. He waits, not wanting to feel the bitterness of disappointment again. "Bobby!" But then he hears footsteps running along the gravel road, and Bobby opens his eyes.

The sight of Sam, gangly, deep bags under his eyes, and a grin plastered on his face going ear to ear, with his big brother running just ahead of him looking ragged and beaten, but wearing a matching grin is the most beautiful sight Bobby Singer has ever seen.

Bobby breaks into a grin just as goofy and big as theirs stands. 

He's relieved when they cross the salt with no problem, because that means he really doesn't have to fight and he, Sam, and Dean can just sit there and watch it all go to Hell in a literal sense and he hates that it is literal and how freaking literal it really is, but he's too happy to see the Winchester's alive that he doesn't give a damn how much this all sucks.

Bobby's stunned when the brothers hug him, and keep holding on for dear life. Bobby hugs back and they all just stand there a minute hugging.

"What have you been doing?" Dean asks, finally pulling away.

"Watching the world end," Bobby replies.

"Mind if we join you?" Sam says.

"I'd love company," Bobby grabs each of them a beer.

"Ellen and Jo…" Dean trails off, but he doesn't need to finish. Bobby knows where the sentence is going. The three look down. Eventually, Bobby ends the silence.

"How the hell have you two been getting on?"

And so they dive into their story of fighting demons and explosions and this big story of how they've been fighting, while Bobby has been waiting. And the whole time Bobby is smiling because here's his family, but he's listening intently because they deserve for someone to hear of their feats, especially since most of the people who saw them are probably dead already.

"You've been doing one hell of a job," Bobby tells them, because they deserve to hear it and he knows it because they look _so tired._ Bobby gets them some food, because in addition to not sleeping for days, they haven't eaten either, and Sam's ribs are showing according to Dean who is extremely concerned. 

While the brothers scarf down some food (anything Bobby could grab from the kitchen) they talk. But they don't talk about all the crap that's been happening lately they talk about normal stuff. They talk about girls, and cars (Bobby's very saddened to hear that they had to ditch the Impala during a demon attack back on the second day, which was a Tuesday if you're curious) and they talk about how good some Little Debbie things Dean and Sam are snacking are. And then they talk about anything they can think of.

Dean's the first to fall asleep, around five in the afternoon. Sam's starting to drift off, but he has a question first, and Bobby can see it on his face.

"Bobby?" Sam says. 

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"After it all ends, and everything, do you think Dean will still go to Hell?" Bobby looks at Sam and has to remind himself that Sam is 24, and he's not the little six-year-old he's currently reminding Bobby of with how young he looks.

"I hope so," Bobby states hoarsely. He really does, he really, really, really does hope against hope that Dean will escape Hell, because God this is Hell. "Get some sleep Sam."

Day 6

"I miss coffee," Dean murmurs when he awakes. It's about 4 AM and Sam is still fast asleep. But Bobby's sitting above him, watching the distance. Dean looks on too and sees fire. He hates fire. It burns everything.

"I swear that's been on fire since day 1," Bobby mutters.

"It feels longer than just six days," Dean says, sitting back. "We are on day 6, right?"

"Yeah," Bobby nods.

"It's Saturday," Dean says, stating something Bobby was well aware of. "So tomorrow is Sunday."

Bobby realizes the irony of it all.

Sam wakes an hour later and somehow the three decide to run around a bit, so they play tag (Dean's stupid idea) for a while, even though it's still dark out. Leave it up to Dean to come up with the dumb games, just like when Sam was a kid. Anytime Sam was bored Dean could think up something to do. Eye spy, Monopoly, Hide and Seek, you name it.

Bobby's surprised to find it is bright out, and the sun is pouring over them by the time they decide to stop playing. They eat a little bit, but no one's hungry. Despite the fact that he's eaten nothing but barely half an apple, Dean urges Sam to eat more. Sam eats a little more to appease his brother, but doesn't eat much. Bobby knows how they feel. He's lost his appetite too. Food is nothing when the world is ending around you.

The sun gets to be too much, but inside the house it's just hotter and it's really bugging Bobby because he feels sticky and he hates that. Sam tries to fan himself, and then Dean fans Sam for a while, but then he starts fanning Bobby too. Finally Dean just gets the hose and sprays them.

More demons and hell hounds come by but Bobby just gets them to go on because they're not doing anything; they're just waiting.

The day goes by too fast, and Bobby wonders if anyone else has survived this long. Dean makes a joke at some point that he feels like he saw that tape from The Ring. Sam chuckles. Eventually Sam is shaking because he's so scared and Dean, big brother and protector is telling him that things will be okay. Bobby's already figured out that this is it; tomorrow's the last day, and he's pretty sure Sam and Dean have too. They decide not to sleep tonight.

Day 7

Bobby Singer, Dean and Sam Winchester die with their backs against Bobby's house, resting on the porch with beer bottles and Little Debbie snack cake trash scattered around them. They die looking at each other, lying to one another saying it will all be okay. Dean's still got that hose for when it gets too hot.

Bobby's still not sure what killed he and the boys, but he thinks it was dehydration or something. Maybe you just die naturally at the end of the world, and you can't help it. They die thinking about the pure irony of it all. The end of the beginning was on a Sunday, and now the end of it all lands on a Sunday. 

Bobby's just grateful he didn't die alone.

And now, it's the morning of Day 8 and Bobby's on Jim's porch in Kentucky sipping lemonade with everybody. John's there with a goofy grin on his face, looking happier than Bobby's ever seen him staring at a blond woman named Mary. Sam and Dean are happily joking around, watching their parents occasionally. Jim's just smiling as he watches it all. 

Sam's girlfriend Jessica is there too, and Sam stops goofing off with Dean to talk with her. He says hi to Madison too, and really everyone is there. Ellen, Ash, and Jo are there. So is Jo's dad. Even Missouri is there, reprimanding Dean about something as usual. 

And then there's his wife. Bobby's beautiful wife looking just as she did the first time he met her. So he goes by John and Mary and he sits down hearing Missouri telling Dean to go off and find Lisa and Ben, and Sam's asking Jessica if they can go with Dean, and everything is right.

Bobby thinks the end of the world was the best thing to ever happen to him. He doesn't care how sad it is, because if you were there you'd think so too. It was all worth the wait.

Please review! 


End file.
